gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lockon Stratos (Neil Dylandy)
Shouldn't this page be for both Lockons apposed to Lockon (I) and Lockon(II)? Lysander Scamander 14:00, 6 April 2009 (UTC) I decided to separate the pages because integration between two different people would take waay too much effort vs just simply splitting them. Just editing while it was still a single page started to become a challenge as the page started slowing down and freezing up at times. I'm going to complete Lye's page very soon, if you feel you can integrate the page, by all means, try once I'm done. Wasabi 23:49, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Split or Together? When I originally did both profiles, I made them apart to avoid confusion. Now, I'm getting complaints that this profile should be split apart. So I ask my fellow editors, what would you prefer? Do you want me to remake that Lockon Stratos (II) profile or leave it as it is? Personally I wanted to separate it, but I would rather do this on a consensus. Tell me what you think. Wasabi 06:55, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :I think that One Page Per One Character, Not one page per alias. Simant 15:40, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :I'm in favor of the split...they are two different chars after all. Azkaiel 18:56, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Re: Lockon Stratos Well, I did mention in Lockon's introduction that the name itself, "Lockon Stratos" referes to two different people (even though they're related). I think that separating them would be ok, as long as we can get a better image of Lyle besides when he's firing at Memento Mori. If we do separate the two Lockons, there should be something that says, "This article is about the first Lockon Stratos. For his brother Lyle, see Lockon Stratos (II) That Kid is Lyle According to S2 Official Vol.2 , the kid in the flashback is Lyle rather than Neil, so the picture should be placed in his article. -SonicSP 17:50, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :The official website disagree Here --Bronx01 15:15, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Lockon(I)'s age is wrong This Lockon is said to be the older brother of Lockon(II). * Most likely due to fact that Lockon I first appears at start of S1 while Lockon II first appears in S2, so there's gap (don't bother to check, but I think timeframe of S1 is about a year, 1+4 = 5). And being older brother doesn't mean much if you're twin. --My girlfriend is a loli. 06:29, January 14, 2013 (UTC) I guess a decent method to fix this misconception is to add (00 First Season) or something of the like next to Neil's age. Kaito Hei (talk) 23:28, January 14, 2013 (UTC) :It's only 1 age entry though. The indicator is used as separator if the character aged in the series. :EDIT: Also, that's why there's the series first appearance in the infobox... So, that made me remember, is anyone okay if we split the Gundam 00 article (for Season 1 and Season 2)? --Bronx01 (talk| ) 23:54, January 14, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, I didn't see why we didn't do that in the first place. Gundamfate (talk) 23:57, January 14, 2013 (UTC) In regards to Neil's age, wasnt there a one year timeskip in Season 1 IIRC? If that's so, then wouldn't ot be better to list two ages, then list the episodes in which he is of those ages? If the timeskip wasn't a year, then nevermind. -SuperSonicSP (talk) 10:57, January 15, 2013 (UTC) * Timeskip, IIRC, is four years. --My girlfriend is a loli. 13:35, January 15, 2013 (UTC) No, I was referring to the one that happened within S1. There was one where they just mentioned that "a year and passed and that CB has done a lot of interventions within the that time" or something of the like. -SuperSonicSP (talk) 01:51, January 16, 2013 (UTC) * Then you just use wrong word, since it isn't "skip" XD.--My girlfriend is a loli. 03:54, January 16, 2013 (UTC) :If its from Episode 9, it says its four months since CB has started their armed interventions --Bronx01 (talk| ) 05:51, January 16, 2013 (UTC)